Point of No Return
by mai wo
Summary: A sess and kags fanfiction.will they become one?
1. curiosity

**Chapter 1: Point of No Return**

**Somewhere**

**Jaken! **

"**Y-yes milord?" (**Scurrying)

"**Watch Rin, I have business to attend to.**"(About to leave)

"**b-but milord!"**

(Sessy glaring)

"**Forgive this lowly servant-please ---milord!"**

(Sesshoumaru kicks him in the face then takes off.)

**_Human….why do you haunt this Sesshoumaru's dream?_**

**At the well**

"**That –two timer! I can't believe he went to see her-AGAIN! This time I won't come back for a very long time!" ("_At least until he apologizes"_)**

(About to leap into the well)

"**Women."**

"**Huh?"**

"**What has my half breed of a brother done this time?"**

"**Why should I tell you! Its' not like it's any of your business!"**

(Pins Kagome to the tree)

"**Women! You will refrain from ordering this Sesshoumaru!"**

"**Go ahead! Kill me! See if I care! I dare you!"**

**_She has guts. Let's see how she'll hold up._**

"**So your wish is to die huh human? How would you like to end your pitiful life?"**

(Whispering the details seductively into her ear)

(She blushes)

(He smirks)

**_H-he's toying with me! Why that-he wants to play does he? Fine! I'll play his game!_**

"**Do any thing you wish to do with me _lord Sesshoumaru…."_**

**(Gives him a seductive smile)**

**_She is puzzles me, she dared to anger this Sesshoumaru and yet she has my inner beast yearning for her. I will observe her for a while to see what is so special about this human._**

"**Women-**

"**Kagome! My name is –"**

"**We shall meet another day."**

"**Why?"**

**You fascinate this Sesshoumaru.**

**Oh…**

**Wait! Where will meet?**

**That is not a problem. when you are alone I will come to you.**

**Oh…….. Ok.good-bye and good- night lord Sesshoumaru!**

**I bid you well Kagome.**

**(He takes off on his cloud thingy)**

**_Wow he looks so beautiful in the moon light-WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING! AM I GOING CRAZY? Ok stay calm Kagome.calm.calm….._**

**(Blushing like crazy)**


	2. The Beggining

Chapter 2: The Beginning.

A week later

_I can't believe that guy! It's been a week and he till hasn't apologized!_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"**Dog demons!"**

(sits by the well, turns on the cd player and begins to sing:)

**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care **

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
It was true  
When there was me and you

(A certain yokai is ease dropping)

**I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left what used to be  
Once upon a song **

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings  
It was true  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so vine  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

( Kagome begins to cry)

"**Kagome……."**

(Gasps)

"**Kagome, he is not worth your tears. No need to cry everything will be alright."**

(Uses his finger to wipe the tears)

_Why am I trying to comfort her?_

"**I- I fell so alone and left out –no one truly cares about me or even know about me."**

"**Hush. Dry your tears."**

(Takes Kagome into his embrace)

"**Sesshoumaru………"**

"**Kagome………."**

"**SESSHOUMARU!"**


	3. My Girl Part 1

**Chapter 3:My Girl Part 1**

"**I-Inuyasha!",** Kagome, too astonished to move, gaping at the two handsome inu brothers.

"**What the hell did you do Sesshoumaru!"** inu drawing out his tetsuaiga in haste and anger (watch out everyone! Pissed off hanyou coming through!)seeing his older brother and 'his' shard detector in an embrace.

"**Give her back Sesshoumaru!"**

"**And what if she doesn't want to come back my dear nitwitted brother?"**

"**What?"** Turns his gaze towards Kagome then Sesshoumaru.he then untransforms tetsuaiga.

"**Come Kagome, we're leaving."**

"**No….."**

"**What……? What did you say bitch!"**

"**I believe dear brother; she said she had declined your offer."**

"**Wha…..?"**

"**Give me back my bitch!"**An arrow passes Inuyasha, bewildered, looks up to see the one whom almost had turned him into dog chow.

"**Say that again Inuyasha and I pin your god damned ass up the stupid fuckin and feisty. Fluffy like. **

"**Inuyasha if you do not leave this area I will personally do the job for her."**

Inuyasha then growls loudly and behaves strangely, and howls towards the sky.

Tehehehe. A cliffy. I'm so evil. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
